Where is Home
by Cal Sathe
Summary: [Yaoi, Slash, MM: Sasuke x Naruto] My name is Uzumaki Naruto... and I live on the edge of the forest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… I'm making no profit off of this and is meant for entertainment purposes only. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, Gayness, M/M… (whatever you want to call it), AU, Het.**

**Pairings: Main- Naruto x Sasuke; Others- Naruto + Sakura, Naruto x Gaara, Sakura + Sasuke. **

Where is home – Part 1

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I live on the edge of the forest.

Well, kinda…

I'm a janitor, so that's how I got to have an apartment on the edge of Central Park. You may think it's a bit sad that I've already stooped to these low levels at the age of 19, but… shit happens, and in a place like New York city, getting a decent job with nothing more than a ninth grader's education is hard to come by. So… I take what I can get.

"Naruto!"

That's Haruno Sakura, my best friend and the love of my life! Unfortunately, she's not too keen on returning my feelings. She lives with her parents a few floors above me, but she spends most of her time helping me out with my cooking, cleaning, and anything else that my mess of a life needs help with. She's so kind, and sweet, and beautiful, but also has a heck of a temper if you get on her bad side, not to mention a fierce upper cut.

"Hi! Sakura-chan!" I grinned at the pink haired girl as she laid her over-stuffed back pack on my ply-board on broomsticks that makes up my kitchen table.

"Don't sound too happy, the elevator's broken again." She said as she hiked up her sleeves and attacked the dishes in the sink. Even with her arms elbow deep in the last few days' dinners she seemed angelic.

"Again!?" Slumping down in my chair, I pull a pair of boots on. "But I just spent the last day fixing that." I yank angrily at my thick laces. "Damn rats chewing through the wires."

"You should just ask Mr. Alberson if you can get bigger traps."

"The day Mr. Alberson admits he has rats is the day Lady Liberty does a tap dance." I shove my arms through my tattered old jacket, I continue, "You know what I'm starting to think? I'm starting to think that the only kind of people that run this country are guys like me. You know, guys who will work for scraps, do six jobs," I adjust my dust ridden hat, scoffing as I look over to my crush, "basically bend over and take it."

"What's up? You're not normally in this bad of a mood when I get home."

Letting out a long sigh, I grab my tool bag off the table, the make shift stand wobbling dangerously at the sudden loss of weight.

"Maa, nothing really. Just Mr. Alberson getting on my case more than usual."

Sakura gave a half smile as she turned to me, her soap covered arms letting water drip to the floor. "It's his monthly PMS, just put up with him for a little bit more."

"Yeah yeah…"

"Tell you what? How about I treat you to dinner tonight?" Her half smile widened, and her beautiful face lit up with a friendly beam.

I plastered a giant grin on my face, "Yeah! Ok! I'll see you later Sakura-chan!" I leave Sakura to her cleaning with a wave. A date with Sakura-chan tonight! My spirits just lifted past the New York smog, nothing will be able to ruin this day! Not even-

"Uzumaki!" I flinch.

"Hello, Mr. Alberson."

"Where have you been? I've been calling this elevator for the last half hour. I thought you fixed it?" The fat old man questioned, his extremely fake toupee falling off to his right.

"I did, sir, but it must have broken again." I replied, setting my tool bag down and opening the control panel for the lift. Broken wires again… with chew marks…

"Well don't take all night on it. You've got to look at that boiler; there's air in the pipes. It's driving everyone crazy." His toupee falling a little bit more, "The entire system needs to be drained."

Pulling out a pair of wire strippers and a copper real, I keep my eyes on the task at hand so not to start laughing at my asshole boss's newest bad hair piece, which has now descended nearly to his ears.

"Yes sir. I just need to fix the leak in number 9 and I'll get right to it."

He scowled, dissatisfied, "Uzumaki, I'm only going to tell you this once. There are an awful lot of people out there who would love your job, and _awful_ lot of people."

I tightened my grip on the pliers in my hand, "Yes, sir." I muttered.

Finally hearing his foot steps walk towards the stairs, I glare over at him just in time to see him readjust his hair piece. "Drain the system… I'd like to drain his system"

But it's ok… cause I've got a date with Sakura tonight!

Clean pants… check!

Snappy shirt… check!

Flowers… check!

Mousse… check!

Ok! I'm ready! Grabbing my jacket and wallet on the way out the door, I cheerfully make my way out of the apartment and head towards Central Park. I was meeting Sakura at a bar and grill on the other side. I still can't believe it… a _date_… with _Haruno Sakura!_ Maybe my life was finally starting to turn around!

Maybe some one who has no future… could actually make one?

Maybe—

_SLAM!!_

With a groan, I turn my face so my nose it no longer imbedded in the tar below it. What happened? Something pushed me, _hard._ After a moment of pulling my face back together, I realize… there's something sitting on me. Wincing at the discomfort, I turn my head around to see who perched themselves on my back.

A dog…? No wait… a _pug?_

Damn… if I'm getting pawned by a pug I really need to hit the gym some more.

The dog just stared at me as I watched it. It was rather… odd looking. The depressed looking canine wore a blue vest, and a blue head wrap-band-thing, with a metal plate that had a swirl etched in it on the top of its head.

"Uh… hi boy."

The pug just sat still for a minute more before it raised a single paw and said, "Yo."

…_yo_...?

My eyes bulged. "AHHHHH!!!" Flipping the possessed pooch off and scooting as fast as I could till my back collided with a tree, I stared at the pug, "Y-you can talk!?"

The haunted hound just stared ahead at me for a second more before letting out a sigh, "Maa, this is so troublesome." Standing up, it started a four paw walk over to me.

Damn this tree! Why must you be so solid! I've got no where to run now! What was it doing? What it going to eat me? Drag me away to feed to its young? Did I die somewhere back there and now it's taking me to hell? Oh my god, it's touching me! It's climbing on me! What's it doing with its paw? …Why is it glowing green? Don't touch that thing to my nose! It's already broken!

Wait… it doesn't hurt anymore…

Letting the pug jump off my lap, I reach a shaking hand to my busted nose… or… what _was _my busted nose. It was completely healed! Like it hadn't just been slammed into a sidewalk!

"What… what are you?"

The dog sat just to the side, scratching behind its left ear quickly, "I'm Pakkun." Turning back to me, its depressed look hadn't shaken at all, "My master is waiting… we should get going. It wouldn't do to be late."

"Whoa, whoa… I'm not following some possessed dog anywhere." The idea alone that a _dog _was _talking_ still had me for a loop, "For all I know I'm going to be used as a sacrifice for some satanic cult and get my heart eaten. No thanks! I'd rather not! Now… I'm going to go finish this dream on a good note and go meet Sakur— I'M LATE!!"

Picking up the bouquet of flowers, which were now completely destroyed, I quickly headed in the direction of the diner, trying desperately to think up a decent, and believable, reason why I'm going to be so late.

"Sakura-chan!" I called out as I neared the diner, her pink locks standing out amongst the deeper colors of the diner. She looked beautiful tonight, in a teal summer dress that let her gorgeous eyes stand out. Man, if I wasn't already head over heels for her I'd fall in love all over again.

"Naruto! Where have you been? We were supposed to meet here 20 minutes ago!" Even angry she looked stunning, "Do not tell me that the drier ate your socks again, because I know you had a few clean pairs."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." I replied as I slowed down in from of her, thrusting the one relatively undamaged flower to her, hoping that she wouldn't be _too _upset at me. I've already had my nose broken once today.

"You're nose…" I heard her mumble, realizing she wasn't paying attention to the flower at all. "It's bleeding! What happened?"

Reaching up I touch the underside of my nose and looked at my hand… blood. _Great… the stupid dog cured me, but I forgot to clean up._

"I tripped… but it's fine now." Reaching up I rub my arm under it, trying to wipe the blood off. But it took me a moment to realize it was now all over my best shirt. _Even better…_

Sakura pulled a handkerchief out of her matching teal purse and started dabbing under my nose, cleaning away the blood. She was such a caring person. "Let's go home. You can get cleaned up and I'll cook you something there."

"No! It's ok! I'm fine! We can st—"

"—Rare implies dangerously cooked! When I say rare, I mean just let it look at the oven in terror, then bring it out to me! No fries, no vegetables… just meat!"

We both turned to see who had suddenly started yelling in the restaurant, effectively killing my plea that we continue our date. He caught my attention immediately, just because of his wild, undomesticated look, like he'd just escaped from prison or something.

Sakura gently took my arm, (and if I wasn't still watching this guy chug down water like an animal dying of thirst, I would have melted at the gentle heat from her fingers) and pulled me in the direction of the exit.

"Come on… the creeps are coming out."

I nod, allowing her to pull me along, tearing my eyes from the man devouring the bread on his table.

Well… their goes my date…

The walk back to the apartment was pretty much quiet. I re-gave her the one living flower, she laughed, but accepted it with a smile. Maybe I do have a chance! I mean… this night wasn't going to turn out all bad, Sakura was still dressed beautifully, and she was going to cook us dinner! I could happily live with that.

However, my good mood was quickly extinguished again as we entered the apartment building.

"That's Mrs. Graves from next door," Sakura narrated, as she too saw the old women lying unconscious in the hallway, a thick layer of sand covering her body. "…her husband…" laid a little bit farther down the hall, "and their son, Eric…" was curled up in a corner, each dead looking and covered in sand.

Sakura leaned down to check to see if each of them were alive as I followed the trail of sand that traveled down the hallway. The dinging of the elevator took my attention for a moment, and I looked up to see it slowly opening and closing by itself, (_it broke_ again). Focusing my attention once more on the dirt, I eye tail it up the hall, and my heart stops for a moment.

"Sakura!" I yell-whisper down the hall. She seemed to be pretty calm, looks like the Graves were fine. "Someone broke into my apartment. Go check on your parents and call the cops!"

She nodded and darted off, her high-heels clacking noisily as she ran up the stairs.

I turned back to my apartment. The door was completely blown off its hinges, the door frame and wall busted and mangled, wood shards and sand covering the entry way. Damn it… this is going to take me a week to fix! God damn burglars… I'm ganna knock your teeth in!

Silently entering my apartment, I hear voices coming from my kitchen. Grabbing the sludge hammer that I keep by my door (don't ask…), I flip it onto my shoulder and slowly make my way to the kitchen.

"It's written in… some strange symbols…."

Peeking around the corner, I spy my two intruders flipping through my ancient pile of magazines and newspapers. One was a woman with blonde hair, narrow eyes, and a _huge_ fan strapped to her back. Her hair was done up in four fuzzy pig-tails, and she wore clothes that I would be more likely to see in an old Chinese action film. The other was a… guy, I think. He wore a black once piece outfit that even covered his head… and had cat ears. His face was painted with some white and purple tribal design, and had these two huge things wrapped in bandaged tied to his back. Man… I hope those aren't people…

"Look! I think I found a justu to get rid of dogs!" Said the women, pointing to a Garfield cartoon in one of the newspapers littered across the room.

Those bastards… first they bust down my door now they're messing up the little cleanliness that actually existed in my apartment!? I'll bust your faces open for ruining all Sakura-chan's hard work!

Tightening my grip around the sludge hammer, I prepare to make my sneak attack, but as soon as I lunge, I find my weapon ripped from my hands.

Oh shit… there was three of them.

I jerked around, jumping away from my other assailant. He was rather scrawny, and did not look at _all _strong enough to be holding that heavy thing as easily as he was. He had short red hair, pupil-less light green eyes and the worst eye make-up job I've ever seen. An enormous gourd was fixed to his back, and wore something that looked stolen from the set of Arabian Nights.

"You must have learned a great deal here…" I turned around to face to the woman who was walking towards me, a Rolling Stone magazine held upside down in her hands. "Such tiny symbols that I've never seen before."

"And so much of it!" Said the cat eared man, walking out from behind the blonde, each of his hands full of random news pages and crumpled magazines.

"Indeed…" I turned back around to face the red head, my eyes popping out in astonishment as I watched him carelessly toss the hammer around in the air like it weighed as much as a pen. "Kyuubi has much to teach us."

Shit… what was I going to do!? Not only were these guys completely insane, but monstrously strong and confusing me with someone else!

"What the hell do you want?"

The red head tossed my weapon over his shoulder, the head of it imbedding in my far wall. Holy… shit… they're going to kill me!

I back up as he starts to approach me, before my back hits the wall… great… trapped between a rock and a psycho.

He stops about a foot in front of me, and slowly reaches to grab my hand.

Screw the macho man act, I'm scared shitless! I just watched this guy imbed a sledge hammer into a wall like he was tossing a flaming baseball through a thin piece of plastic wrap, who _wouldn't_ be scared!?

Lifting my hand up, he bowed slightly, bringing my hand to his face.

He was going to bite my hand off!

But it wasn't teeth… but soft lips that I gently felt pressed to the back of my hand.

"I apologize, Kyuubi. We must have frightened you." He said, his voice toneless and hollow. He straightened up, but didn't release his hold on my hand. "I am Gaara of the Desert."

"I am Temari," the woman bowed.

"And I am Kankuro." said the last man.

I glance between the three intruders, what the hell is going on!? "I think you have the wrong apartment, there's no one named Kyuubi here."

Gaara, made a low noise in his throat, lifting his free hand up to my face. He ran a finger along one of the scars along my cheek. This… was so… creepy… "We were told you might not remember."

What am I going to do!? Now I'm scared shitless, confused as hell, and apparently amnesic… cause I sure as hell don't remember any freak that wears a gigantic gourd for a purse.

Now what's he doing? He's leaning closer… is he trying to kiss me!? OH GOD!! He's going to rape me!

Closing my eyes, I wait for inevitable, pursing my lips tightly. Well… it's not like I could fight him off… he just imbedded a _sledge hammer_ into my _wall_!

But it never came… in fact, the next thing I realize, I was released and my assailant started screaming. When I open my eyes, I see a very familiar pug attached securely to the red head's leg.

"Go!" It mumbled through the leg in its mouth. Not having to be told again, I flee, and easily enough considering the cat eared man was hitting the dog over the head with a few rolled up magazines, while the woman was trying to make sense of the Garfield cartoon.

Wackos… Complete wackos!

Just as I'm jumping over my busted door, I hear a succession of noises… '_shh…_' 'Yelp!' '_thud_!' '_poof..._' Turning back around…

"AHHH!!!" There's a giant pillar of sand is shooting at me!! Bolting… I can hear the friction of the sand moving behind me, the foot steps of the freaks running behind me, and… the ding of the elevator…

The elevator!!

Hurrying to the broken machine, I jump inside and start jamming on the 'close door' button… come on… come on…!! Close you god damn box! I see them the three of them skid around the corner, the flying sand darting at me, and slamming into the closed doors of the lift.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Safe… for now. I can still hear them banging on the other side of the doors, but if they don't know what a comic is… I'm sure they can't figure out how to use the elevator.

What the hell was going on!? First I'm owned by a talking pug, now these weirdoes break into my apartment, try and kiss me, then send their flying magical sand at me? Am I dead? Did someone slip something into my coffee? Why won't I wake up!?

What did I do to deserve this!? Isn't my life messed up enough? Now I'm going crazy!

The banging on the door suddenly stops, complete silence sounds from the other side. I listen closely… did they leave? Nope… a gentle sound of sand starts up again, and I look to the floor to see the sand sneaking through the crack at the bottom of the door.

Ok… I think it's time to make my escape. Climbing up onto the cheap railings in the lift, I pop open the hatch in the ceiling, climbing out. Just need to pry the next floor's elevator door open and make my way down the fire escape. Sakura would be fine, I can already hear the police coming, and they'll keep those freaks busy for a while.

A few blocks down, I unlock the door to my second home.

"Hello…" My voice echoed down the short, barren hallway.

"Who is it?"

"It's only me, Sensei." Walking down the familiar halls, I enter the only lit room in the empty apartment.

"Oh! Hello, Naruto…" Umino Iruka was one of my teachers in grade school. During my year with him, he had found out that I was living on the streets, and insisted that I move in with him. Although not my legal guardian, he's the closest thing to a father I've ever had. "It's a bit late for you to be stopping by to visit."

"My boss is being a bitch again," Or at least will be once he sees my apartment, "Would you mind if I stayed the night?"

My sensei smiled, pulling off his glasses and placing down the homework he was grading. "You know you always have a place to stay here."

Wandering across the room, I take a seat on his tidy bed, "Why don't you get a roommate? It's not like you don't have the space, and I know you could use help with the rent."

"I'd _have_ a roommate if you'd just move back in with me."

"You think I'd still be at that job if I had the choice?" I mutter, leaning back to relax on the comfy bed. Mm… down comforter.

I heard the older man stand and walk to his kitchen. I returned a few moments later with two Coke's, tossing me one.

"Thanks."

"You know you could still go back to school." He said, sitting back down at his desk. "You wouldn't be the first person to take a few years of high school off."

I scoff, sitting up and cracking my drink open, "and do what? Move back in here? We both know you can't afford me. And I can't keep my job and go to school at the same time."

"You could get another job."

Again, I scoff, "I've been trying to get another job since I got this one!"

Sensei sighed, sipping his own drink, "Well… the invitation's always open."

Sipping my own drink, "I know…"

"Mmm… Sakura-chan…"

No… Iruka… shut up! All that noise in the kitchen is waking me up!

Sakura-chan… don't go! Come back and show me your Bumba Bumba!

Whining irritably… I slowly force my eyes open. Damn Sensei… waking me up from such a wonderful dream. The noises in the kitchen persisted, must be breakfast time. Crawling out of bed, I make my way out of my room (yes, I still have a room at Iruka's apartment. He refuses to let me move out completely), giving myself a morning scratch, and head towards the kitchen.

"Sensei?"

"I'm in here!" Turning to the muffled voice from Iruka's bedroom, I turn and head that way.

"Sensei?"

"In here."

Poking my head into the dark bedroom, I barely make out the lumpy form under the covers of the down comforter. Hmm… must have been rats in the kitchen again.

"Good morning." I mumble, walking into the room, yanking the curtains open a bit. Gah! Mornings are too bright… "Do you want some coffee, or toast or something?"

There's no answer from the bundle of blankets, but turning, I still see a slight bit of movement. At least I know he's alive.

"Sensei? You alright?"

Again… silence. Now a bit concerned, it's not like Iruka to be this irresponsive, he _was _a teacher after all, I walk over to the bed and pull cover down…

…and find myself pinned to the bed, on my back…

…by someone who was definitely _not _my sensei.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Who are you? And Where's Iruka? How do you know my name!?"

"You're teacher's fine. He's not the one I'm here for."

I was distracted for a moment by his face, where have I seen him before? He had wild black hair, skin as pale as the moon, a slender handsome face, and black narrow eyes… why does he look so familiar. Wait…

"You're the guy from the restaurant!" That creep has been following me!

He smirked down at me, his black eyes never breaking their hold with mine, which widened drastically as the black orbs suddenly became red.

I'm still stuck in that dream!? Damn it!

"Has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful eyes."

And why does everyone want to rape me!?

Growling, I swiftly lift my knee up, disabling the dark haired man, I roll off the bed and bolt towards the door, but the red eyed man cuts me off. He's breathing a bit heavy… as he should be, I kneed him _hard_!

"Sorry… now that I've found you I can't let you leave." He took a few steps towards me, finally straightening up fully. Damn… he must have balls of steel. "I knew you were supposed to be attractive… but I must say, I'm surprised." Red eyes giving me an up-down. Never before have I felt so naked, wearing only my orange boxers and white tank, I might as well have been running through Time Square in nothing but a fig leaf.

"Keep away from me…" Of course… it wasn't nearly as threatening as I was hoping it would be since I backed into Iruka's desk a moment later.

"Beautiful eyes…" Apparently I was being completely ignored, "Beautiful skin…" His eyes began to lower again, "Beautiful—"

_SMASH!!_

Jumping over the glass shards of the lamp I just smashed into my assailant's head, I head to the front door, but find it bolted shut with the key gone. Shit! He locked us in here! Turning to the window, I open it and look out to see if there was anything I could jump onto. Unfortunately, the only thing there to break my fall was a few garbage bags.

"I'm sorry."

"AHH!!" I screamed. He just… materialized beside me!

"We've started off badly." I grab the broom beside the door, shoving it in his face threateningly, "Very badly."

Slamming the broom into his face, he bounces back, completely unfazed. "Hmm… Kyuubi's grown weak."

Growling, I slam the broom end into his tender area. It worked once… and it worked again. A flash of pain crossed his face as he leaned over to brace himself on the windowsill. "Oh… you've been here far too long, fox."

Lifting the broom again, I side swiped his head, this time sending him out the window and landing on the garbage bags below. Leaning out the window, I watch as his red eyes turn black then close. He passed out.

Letting out a breath, I sigh in relief. Well… at least another one is dealt with for now… but how many more would be coming?

A low moan caught my attention, and I pulled myself back into the apartment and locked the window shut. Following the sounds to the kitchen, I push the door open to find Sensei tied, gagged, and blindfolded to one of the kitchen chairs.

"Sensei!"

Ok… let's try to make sense of this…

I'm walking through Central Park (where I currently am by the way. I'm heading back to my apartment to see what I can salvage, or if I still live there. Mr. Alberson's probably ripped his toupee into a few dozen pieces if he's seen my doorway yet.)

Anyways… I'm walking through Central Park, and I get owned by a talking pug and who has weird healing powers.

Then my apartment is wrecked by those three freaks, one of which seems to think I'm some guy named Kyuubi and tried molesting me. Then I got chased by magic flying sand and escaped in an elevator.

Finally, that creep from the restaurant followed me back to Iruka's apartment, eye raped me, and survived a four story fall out a window.

Did someone sign me up for some horrible new reality TV show? And why me? I'm just some low life janitor that barely made it through Freshman year in high school. I'm no one special.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan?"

Turning to the sound of my love, I see the rush of pink running up to me. "Sakura-chan! What happened at the apar-apar… apar…"

Slapping a hand over my face to stop the blood from pouring from my nose, my eyes bulge at the sight of my gorgeous rosette.

Have my dreams come true!?

The pink haired girl wore nothing but a pink bikini that mostly wasn't there, and a see-threw white robe that hid absolutely nothing.

"Naruto! Have you seen my Sasuke-kun?" I don't make a movement or sound, a drop of blood escaping my hands. "He ran away from me last night, and now I can't find him!"

"Sakura… what are you wearing?" _Idiot!_ It's very obvious what she's wearing!

The pink haired girl glanced down at herself, "I wanted to look sexy for Sasuke-kun."

Whoever this Sasuke guy was… I must know his ways.

"There she is!" We both turn to see half a dozen cops running at us, guns drawn.

As if things couldn't get any more confusing.

"Damn it…" she muttered. Grabbing my hand that wasn't attached to my face, she dragged me along behind her into a patch of trees, "Come on!"

"Sakura! What's going on? Why are all these cops after you!?" I whispered, as we crouched behind a bush.

"The lady at the store wanted $350 for this," she said, motioning to her outfit… or lack of, "so I stole it."

"But why are their six of them… with guns?"

"Because no one gets in between me and my Sasuke-kun!"

Ok… never mind… I really don't think I want to know now.

Light foot steps sound from behind us, and we both jerk around to see who it was that found us.

"Yo."

"AHHH!!" Sakura shrieked, pointing at the pug. Latching onto her as quickly as I can, I cover her mouth to keep from being found by the police.

"Shh! Yes… he can talk. Now came down or we'll be caught."

Once I could feel her calm down, I let go of her… reluctantly.

"A talking dog!?" She whisper-yelled.

I nodded, "You don't know the half of it."

"Come on." The pug said, Sakura looked almost frightened. "They'll find you here. Follow me." And the canine pampered off. Sakura and I shared a glance, before following after the dog.

So now… I'm following the possessed dog to somewhere unknown, with a practically naked Sakura just behind me… Sure! Why not! Not like anything can surprise me anymore…

"Where are we going?" Sakura whispered.

"We need to try and find the mirror."

…Mirror?

"But, it may not look like a mirror. You have to look very very carefully."

Find a mirror that doesn't look like a mirror… ok… easy.

"Just look for a piece of forest that doesn't fit."

The dog stopped for a minute, bending down to sniff around an area of the ground.

Sakura leaned over to me, "It's a park in the middle of a city… there's a lot of things that don't fit."

I just shrug. After the flying sand… I'm not really sure what to expect anymore.

"This way."

Following the dog, we fought through a final patch of trees before the pug stopped again, this time sitting down in his spot, "Look. There it is."

Amongst the trees in front of us, a patch of light beamed through the branches, the color shifting colors every few seconds… almost like the northern lights.

"Oh my god…"

"That's weird." I said astonished, never have either of us seen anything like that.

"There he is!"

Flinching at the familiar voice, I turn to see the three burglars from last night running at us. Behind them what looked like a riot team, a few of the cops after Sakura mixed in among them.

"In you value your lives, follow me!" And with that, the tiny dog jump through the trees and disappear in a blaze of light.

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Follow the possessed god through the light? Or stay here, get molested, and let Sakura get arrested.

"Uh… uh… come on…" Grabbing the rosette's arm, I rush into the forest, disappearing into the light.

TBC

**AN: OK! Part 1 is finished! This will be a 10 part story… you can count on that. **

**Now… if any other this sounds familiar, that's cause I'm borrowing a ton of the plot from my FAVORITE movie of all time: 10th Kingdom. If you haven't seen it, I greatly recommend it. I'll tell you more about it as my story goes along (cause I don't want to spoil anything XP) but it's an incredible movie that you should dedicate an entire day to watching… mainly because it's 7:30 hours long… But you're caught up in the story the entire time!**

**And everyone ignore all the Japanese everything, despite the fact that Naruto, Sakura and Iruka are all suppose to be pure bred New Yorkers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… I'm making no profit off of this and is meant for entertainment purposes only. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, Gayness, M/M… (whatever you want to call it), AU, Het.**

**Pairings: Main- Naruto x Sasuke; Others- Naruto + Sakura, Naruto x Gaara, Sakura + Sasuke. **

Where is home – Part 2

The forest seemed to melt away, lights changing, shapes transforming, everything morphing till I found myself in a dark room, my hand still clutching Sakura's as she looked about the room just as stunned.

"Where the hell are we?" She said, pulling her hand from mine and walking over to the wall of jewels and other such very expensive looking jewelry.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's not Central park." I turned my attention too a pile of rolled up paper. They were printed in… Chinese characters… no… Japanese. What the hell were we doing in Japan!?

"Follow me." The pug said, not waiting a moment before trotting out of the room. I looked up and followed him, grabbing Sakura's hand on the way just as she was reaching up to grab a particular large blue gem.

We followed the dog down hallway after hallway. I was far too preoccupied with the elaborate murals and weird looking objects we passed to actually pay attention to where we were going. Oh well… I have a horrible memory anyways.

Course… beacuse I was too preoccupied, I didn't notice when the demented dog had suddenly coming to a stop. I landed flat on my face, nose once again imbedded in the floor.

"What happened to everybody?" I heard Sakura mumble. No… it's alright Sakura, no need to give me any help in removing my face from the floor… I'm perfectly fine!

"Sand dust." The pug replied as I unhinged my face. Looking around I see the hall lined with people slumped over or passed out on the floor, a thin layer of sand covering each of them… is this what happened to the Graves from next door?

"One of the most powerful sleeping agents," The dog continued, "only Demons of the Sand can make it."

A groan and shift of one of the sand's victim could be heard for a moment, "Well it looks like it's starting to wear off!"

Suddenly, the dog's nose took the air, and it yelped at us, "Shh! The demons are coming!" Darting off, we followed the tiny dog through an open door.

We hid in the shadows on the room, the dog in Sakura's lap, and Sakura behind me as the familiar voices of the demons who busted into my apartment sounded down the hallway.

"When we do find him, you and him, Gaara, will be the greatest demon pair to ever rule the countries!" Temari could be heard, her voice seemingly chipper.

"And with him at your side, you could even take over that forbidden land they banished him to!" Sounded Kankuro's cheerful voice.

Through the crack in the door, we watched as the colorful blurs of the demons walked by. My heart suddenly stopped as I spotted the redhead, who paused just outside our door. Oh god… did he hear us? Am I breathing too loud? Can he smell Sakura's _wonderful_ perfume? Did that damn mutt lead us into a trap?

Fear clenched my chest as our view was cut off as a sudden storm of sand was sent whipping across the hall. After a moment of whistling winds and blindness to the happenings in the hallway, our vision returned to the redhead, and a fresh layer of sand covering the hall.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the demon disappeared from view, following his siblings away from our hiding place.

"You're both far too brash. We must find the fox first."

We stayed like that until their footsteps could no longer be heard, and the pug jumped from the rosette's lap.

"We wait here until that sand fully settles, then we'll go and meet with my master." The hound said, jumping up onto one of the tables in the room, making himself comfortable.

"Whoa, wait! Hold on a second!" I screamed, climbing out of the corner and stomping over to the dog. It was one thing dealing with all this madness on my home turf, now I'm stuck in a place I don't know, with crazy demons and bewitched dogs who are after this guy called Kyuubi who they're all mistaking me for! And to make it worse… somehow, they even managed to get Sakura involved! That's it! I'm putting my foot down! "Where are we? What is all this? Who were those guys!?"

The dog let out a low sigh, a back paw coming up to scratch his neck before turning back to me, "We are in the Hokage Building of the Village hidden in Leaf, in the center of the Fire Country."

"Wait wait… back up… Ho-_what_?"

The dog sighed again, "Hokage. The most powerful ninja in the Fire Country."

Yeah… this was just getting more confusing… "Ninja? Fire country? Where the hell _are _we!?"

"Moon Country…" Sakura's voice distracted me for a moment as I turned to her. She was looking over a huge map that was painted on the wall, a painting I hadn't noticed in my rage at the mutt, "Sand Country… Shinobi Star Village… Shinobi Rock Village…"

"So this is like… Ninjas… karate… superpowers… fantasy stuff?" I said, walking over next to Sakura, looking over the map myself. _Shinobi Leaf Village – Konoha… so that's where we are…_

"Not exactly fantasy," The dog replied, I was paying attention, but I was still looking over this map as well… this was insane! "and not Superpowers or Karate either. Ninja's are taught in these villages learning Tai Justus, Gen Justus, and Nin Justus to specialize in demon exorcism, as well as other jobs that ordinary citizens of the countries wouldn't be able to do."

I turned my attention back to the dog, an eyebrow raised, "Sounds like some crappy Japanese cartoon for 8 year olds." I mean seriously… couldn't they come up with some better name other than _Fire Country_… doesn't sound like they put much effort in it.

Again, the pug sighed, and it looked over to the door, before jumping off the table and approaching the entrance. "The sand has settled. Come." And without waiting a moment, darted out the door.

"Sakura… Sakura! Come on!" The rosette looked over to me and followed, taking one last look at the map on the wall before we left the room.

This time we ended up in what looks like an office, an empty office nonetheless, and it didn't help that the mutt seemed shaken by this. "Something's wrong—"

A chuckling could suddenly be heard from behind us and we all turned around to meet a storm of dust like sand hitting us right in the fac-……

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Owe… my head… huh… why is my bed rocking… why do I hear horses… am I in a carriage?... Voices?...

"-go back for the girl?"

"Yeah… she was kind of cute, I could have kept her."

"The sand dust would have been wearing off. We got who we went for."

"Damn… well I wish I could have seen the look on their faces when they find her in the Hokage's chair."

"Ha! She'll rot forever in that prison of theirs—"

Their voices faded as I fell back aslee-……

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Mm… Sakura-chan… 5 more minutes…" but the gentle brushing on my hair persisted as it slowly brought me into the waking world—Wait… Sakura doesn't wake me up this way… Her waking me up usually results in dome kind of bruising. Then who…!!!

I'm then wide awake, my eyes snapping open and caught with a pair of pupilless cerulean eyes.

"Welcome back, Kyuubi." Gaara whispered, his hand still gently brushing along my bangs. Oh god… what the hell is going on… what happened? Where's Sakura? Where's that damn dog?... My hands are stuck!! Yanking furiously at the chains attached to what I finally realized was a bed post, I realized the true helplessness of the situation.

"I've been waiting for you… for a long time, Kyuubi." The demon lowered his head, his face inches from my own. I could feel the hot breath touching my skin, his hand playing with my bangs stopped to tangle in my hair, tilting my head up. Oh god… he was going to kiss me! Who am I kidding, I'm tied to a bed! A kiss is the _last_ thing I should be worried about!

I tried to turn my head away, but his other hand came over and turned me back. It was so gentle, yet so strong… it was like he was barely touching me, but I couldn't fight anymore without hurting myself. He breathed a laugh at my attempt to avoid it, but quickly let it pass as a whisper of lips touched my own.

"Father said to wait until _after _the seal was broken."

My eyes snapped open and the lips stopped at the sound of the voice. All three of them were here!? Oh god! How could this get any worse!?

Gaara growled and moved away from me. I could now take in the full on my situation. I was tied to a very large bed with golden silk sheets, in a very large room with what looked like tiny foxes playing randomly carved into the walls. Temari and Kankuro sat on the other end of the room on a set of golden chairs, watching the action on the bed bored. The window outside showed grey skies, and the air was hot. Looking at Gaara I was surprised he wasn't sweating in that long shirt, and Kankuro in that complete body suit. I'm laying here in nothing but a tank and light pants and I'm on the verge of sweating.

Wait a minute… I put on a sweat shirt and jeans this morning… it is November after all…

Looking down, my eyes bug out again at seeing myself dressed in clothes that were definitely _not _mine. I was wearing a pair of golden puffy pants, much like those of Gaara's, a red tank top, golden vest, and a red sash to top it off. Great… if they changed my clothes without me knowing, what else did they do to me while I was passed out!?

My mind went back to my current situation as I felt the bed shift besides me. Temari was now sitting opposite of Gaara.

"For a nine-tailed demon… I was expecting someone a little more dangerous and mysterious." She brought a hand up to tilt my head towards her. "Not so boyish looking. He's still got baby fat on him."

Regardless of it not being the time, my anger flared! BABY FAT!? I don't have baby fat! This is coming from a chick who's hair-do looks like a backwards headless teddy bear!

My face was released by a slapping noise as Gaara's hand knocked away the woman's, "Don't touch him."

"Why not? He's not your mate yet. You've got no claim."

_WHAT!?_

"As soon as father arrives that will change, so don't touch him."

Oh my god… Someone save me!!

As if my prayers were being answered, the door to the room suddenly burst open… although no one was there. The three siblings stood up, and I could barely hear Kankuro mumble "Father" before the door closed just as spontaneously.

"So this is Kyuubi." I nearly jumped from my puffy pants as the disembodied voice rang through the room.

"Father… why don't you take off the sash…" Kankuro said, voice almost quivering. All of the siblings seemed to be looking at the same spot… but I still couldn't see anything.

"With this sash I am all powerful, I can rule the world."

"Come on Father… just pull it off…" Temari replied, her voice a little bit stronger than her ponchoed brother's.

Just then, an inaudible crackling could be heard through the room… but wasn't really there. Almost like when you turn the TV on mute, you know there's no sound, but you can still hear it(1). Just as the crackling dwindled away, a man in a white cloak and hat melted into the room, he stumbled for a second, the silver sash in his hand falling to the floor.

"Father!" Kankuro called as he and Temari rush over to steady the man, Gaara not leaving his spot beside me. Once regaining his balance, the white man reached down to pick up the fallen item, and place it on a nearby chair.

"I see you found him, Gaara." The man said, walking over to where I laid. With him now in such close proximity I could see under the enormous white hat… and his predatory look scared me. "Move."

Reluctantly, Gaara stood from his seat, I was almost sad to see him go. I would much rather have the Redheaded freak sitting next to me than this horrendously scary man now leaning over me. It was when I felt a hand moving up the underside of my shit that I really started to panic.

He's going to rape me! They're going to rape me! Oh god… this can't be happening! Where's Sakura!? What did they do to her!? This can't be happening.

The hand pulling my shirt all the way up to my chin, leaving my stomach and most of my chest fully exposed. I couldn't close my eyes… what were they going to do? Where they going to kill me? Eat my entrails then rape me? Isn't that was demons did!? I felt the calloused hand of the older man rub over my stomach a few times, my own eyes just staring up at the golden ceiling… oh please let this be over with quick…

A burning sensation in my stomach broke through to my fear. It wasn't painful, just warm, very warm. What the hell is that!? I don't have a tattoo there! What the hell are they doing!? When did that get there!?

I watched as the old man suddenly released my stomach. Gaara, who was standing beside him, had a smirk as he looked down at the red swirl. The fingers of the hand that was molesting my stomach not moments before suddenly turned blue, and my eyes widened as each finger became absorbed in that light.

"This is going to hurt," The man said as he thrusted that hand into my stomach.

AHHH!! OH—FUCK!! STOP IT!! It's… ripping… me… apart!! My stomach felt like it was on fire! Such heat… such pressure… like something was ready to burst. Oh gods… stop it!! It's spreading… it's in my blood… in my veins… coursing everywhere. My entire body became rigid. It was too painful to scream, too painful to black out. I couldn't focus. Oh god… it hurt…

I'd never felt such relief as when those fingers finally left my stomach. I could feel myself drenched in sweat, my entire body shaking as it remembered the pain. My vision returned as I painted heavily, completely limp on the bed.

I was barely aware of what else was going on around me, I heard footsteps, and the sound of the door opening and closing. I felt the bed shift, and a soft gentle hand tilt my head. Pupilless cerulean eyes connected with my drooping ones.

"It's all over now…" Gaara whispered, "Now you're whole." I didn't even struggle as he leaned down, and this time successfully took my lips with his.

TBC

**Much shorter… only 5 pages. Oh well. I've also decided that I don't know how many chapters this thing is ganna be, cause I can't decide on a definite chapter length XP.**

**Yes… this _is _a SasuNaru. But with a bit of GaaNaru mixed in there too. Don't get discouraged, their relations with start next chapter. I promise.**

**All Hail 10th Kingdom! Anyways… back to advertising for this incredible movie. It's about a New Yorker girl and her dad that get sucked into the world of Cinderella, Snow White, and all the other Grimm Fairy Tail stuff. It's _ausome!_ Sasuke is the Big Bad Wolf, The Sand siblings are the trolls (who are my FAVORITE characters. They make me laugh so much). You really have to see it.**

**(1) Does anyone else know what I'm talking about? Cause that happens to me all the time… and it bugs the CRAP out of me. I can hear a TV that's on mute from the other side of the house. And I just nuts? Or do people actually know what I'm talking about.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… I'm making no profit off of this and is meant for entertainment purposes only. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, Gayness, M/M… (whatever you want to call it), AU, Het.**

**Pairings: Main- Naruto x Sasuke; Others- Naruto + Sakura, Naruto x Gaara, Sakura + Sasuke. **

Where is Home – Part 3

Between the throbbing pain that was slowly leaving my system and the warm, silken lips that were gently caressing mine, I barely heard the gentle wrapping on the floor beside the bed. But Gaara did. Breaking the kiss, he growled lowly in his throat as he pulled away to find the interference.

I continued to just lay there, in utter shock of what seemed to be happening. Cause this _couldn't_ be happening. Yesterday morning I was just a janitor who hated his boss and now I'm tied to a bed in someplace where it's unbearably hot, just got his insides torn apart and am about to be made into some demon's own pleasure doll. Please… please tell me someone just slipped something into my coffee…

My attention was finally grabbed as a loud explosion erupted from where Gaara had disappeared. A puff of smoke was rose from where the sandman was leaning over the edge of the bed, and I watched horrified as he slumped and eventually fell face first off the edge. Was… was he dead!? Rape or no rape he still scared me less than those other freaks did!

Pressure suddenly tilting me on the other side of the bed made me jump in surprise, or I would, if I wasn't… you know… _tied _to a _bed_! Looking over, I met with a very familiar pair of black eyes.

Great… get rid of one rapist and fall right back into another.

"Hello, Naruto," the black haired man husked out, kneeling next to me on the bed, and leaning over a bit too close.

"Get away from me!"

A flicker of amusement played through those black eyes, a smirk crossing over his face for a moment. "Is that anyway to speak to your rescuer?"

I huffed on the bed, trying to decide if this really was a rescue… at least this guy hasn't tried to rip out my insides yet, which is an—_AHH_!!

"Don't touch me!" I squirmed viciously as I felt his cold hand touch my still exposed stomach; his finger's lightly tracing the swirl that had somehow turned charcoal black. The man didn't seem to heed my words though, just continuing to play with the design on my abs. It didn't hurt anymore… in fact; I was squirming more now because his fingers were beginning to tickle.

It didn't take long before his touch changed though… from his fingers gently touching my skin; he laid his palm flat on my stomach, a chill being sent up my spine as I felt it slowly ascend my chest. I'd never been touched like this before…

I hadn't even realized I'd closed my eyes until they snapped open again, feeling a warm breath hushing on my neck. I began struggling again, but still being bound to the bed didn't leave me much mercy to get away from the other's attempts. "Get off me or I'll start screaming my head off."

Picking his head off my neck, and hand sliding off my chest, his lifts his head up to stare red eyes now down at mine, his breath now tingling with my own raging ones.

"Oh… that is what is known as an empty threat." Leaning down, he brushes his lips against mine before I turn my head away from his.

What is it with people here! Is there a sign on my back that says "Rape me"!?

Despite my avoiding his lips, it didn't discourage him in the least. Instead of kissing my lips, he seemed extremely content with just tracing along my cheek to my ear. My struggling didn't cease, mind you, but this guy seemed to posses the same strength that Gaara did.

"Hmm…" he hummed, mouth nestled right on the edge of my ear. It sent another chill down my spine. "I get the feeling you still don't completely trust me."

_WHAT!?_ You've got to be kidding me!! "I don't trust you at all! Get off me!"

Huffing lightly into my ear, I felt the chains attached to my wrists come loose. He pulled off me, leaning over to release my feet from their own confinements as I finished freeing my hands. Jumping off the bed, I scower the room quickly looking for my old cloths. Upon finding absolutely nothing, I walk to what must be closet and shove the doors open. Relieved to find it was indeed a closet, I grabbed the most comfortable pair of weird looking sandals and slipped them on… hmm… not bad.

"You know this isn't the best time to be checking out your new wardrobe."

Glaring back at the other man, who was sitting quiet relaxed on the rumbled bed, I snapped back. "I'm not! My cloths are gone and I need something to at least put on my feet."

The darker man just smirked, focusing his red eyes out the window, "Dobe."

"What did you say!? Teme!"

He didn't reply, just continued to smirk out the window. What an arrogant, pompous, ASSHOLE!! Look at him just sitting there, acting cool and collected like he wasn't just molesting me. Friggin' prick… If we were back home I would—oh… look at _that_!!

"That incredible sash…" it was just… hanging there… on a chair… like it was nothing! "It made him invisible."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Yeah, but it made him invisible!"

Walking right up to the sash I had to take a closer look… Look at it! It was beautiful! It looked silver before but now up close you could see hundreds of colors woven into it, like beams of light were what it was actually made of! I wonder what it felt like…

"Don't touch it," A strong pale hand grabbed mine, stopping it from touching that beautiful piece of fabric. "It'll make you want to wear them all the time. Now come on… we've got to go." Releasing my hand, he walked to the other side of the room; I don't know where… that sash is beautiful!

"I'm not going to touch it," I replied, picking it up, "I just want to see how it works."

Oh… never before have I felt anything so _wonderful!_ It was like liquid in my hands, my silk puffy pants becoming scratchy as I gently strok—_HEY_!! That bastard just took it from me!

"It's working on you even now, just leave it alone!" Placing it back on the table, he grabs my hand and yanks me towards the window. "Let's go!"

Don't tell me what do, Teme! Reaching out with my _other _hand, I grab the sash, stuffing it into the back of my pants. They're so damn puffy you couldn't tell the difference anyways. It was then I first heard what the black haired man, who I still didn't know his name, seemed to be so worried about. There were voices right outside the door! Too muffled to understand, I didn't even attempt to figure out what they were saying as I got yanked onto the sill of the window.

"Are you crazy!?" We had to be at least 15 stories up! Even if we survived it, we'd be too crippled to finish the get away!

Letting go of my wrist and instead wrapping his arm tightly around my waist, he mumbled "Hold on." Before leaping out the window.

If I had time, I would have screamed, but we were squatting on the ground before I got the chance. What… just happened…

"Come on." He said, before tugging on my hand again and pulling me towards the closest sand dune.

We're in a desert!?

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Rest. We're safe for the moment."

Revealed, I collapse and give myself a moment to catch my breath. The other guy seemed to be completely relaxed, as he stood to look over the top of the overhang. Speaking of which…

"What's your name?"

He glanced down at me briefly, eyes still red, "Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke."

'Sasuke'…? Why does that name sound so familiar? I want to think I've heard it recently… but… where? I think I was in a forest… Central park… and there was pink… Oh yeah! Sakura-chan was dressed in a bikini cause of some guy name Sasuke—SAKURA-CHAN!?

I jumped up, a new breath found as I suddenly panicked. How could I forget about Sakura-chan!?

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the demons," I replied, rounding the dune. A strong hand gripped my arm… which is starting to get _really_ annoying…

"Really? Cause that wouldn't be my first choice…"

"No, I need to get rescue Sakura-chan, then we're going to find the mirror and going right back home!" I ripped my arm out of his grip, which I was rather proud of, because this guy was _strong_.

He appeared in front of me, blocking my path. Course that didn't stop my pursuit to rescue my damsel in distress.

"She's not there."

That however _did _stop me.

"She's in the Jariya Memorial Prison."

_Prison!? _"Prison!? What the heck is she doing in prison!?"

"She was found in the Hokage's office, and being in there without clearance is a serious offence."

"We'll let's go get her out!"

"That's far too much of a risk… Demon securities are child's play compared to the Shinobi's."

"Well I'm not just leaving her there!"

"What do you plan on doing? Digging through the walls with a spoon?"

"If I have to!"

I growled menacingly as the bastard just smirked at me. Evil, no good, Teme! Turning on my feet, I head in the opposite direction. I had no idea where I was going, but it closer to Sakura than to continue arguing with _him_.

Again, he appeared in front of me, "I swear Teme… if you don't get out of my way…"

"You'll what?" he challenged.

"…something unpleasant…" Crap… what _could_ I actually do to this guy? He just survived at 15 story jump, while holding onto me.

"Whatever, Dobe."

"Don't call me that!!"

That damn smirk was still plastered on his face, but he turned from me, and pointed. "We go this way."

Looking towards our destination, I cringed at the sight of an extremely dangerous looking forest. It's like from a fairytale! Wolves howling, bird's screaming, lightning cracking (even when there was no storm). Heck… no…

"No way am I going in there… let's go _that _way!" I said, pointing to a much calmer, sunlit, marked path through a sweetly chirping forest.

"Naruto…" Again with the arm grabbing! "Listen to me. You won't survive 5 minutes unless you follow me." Who does he think I am!? "Now we must avoid that road and go through the forest."

You have GOT to be kidding me…

TBC…

**AN: Well… Sasuke ended up coming out as a much more asshole like fellow that I originally intended, but ::shrug::… still love him anyways. **

**Thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews! I hope this one is up to par, even if it is a little shorter than even the last one. **

**And for anyone who's worried, this fic will not ruin the 10****th**** Kingdom for you, nor will it be predictable for those who have seen the movie (or so I hope). So… everyone go watch/buy it! Support that incredible movie! It's nearly summer vacation, so you've got plenty of time to take a day and watch it.**


End file.
